Liberation
by Kristanci
Summary: Submitted for the Dragon Age: Asunder Writing Contest. Eldric Dieudonne is charged with escorting apostates back to Kirkwall. But he finds himself making a life changing decision that goes against the very core of his beliefs and life's mission


**Thank you to the Bioware Community and Staff for creating such an awesome contest. And good luck to all the writers that entered! **

Eldric Dieudonnè kept his old eyes on the narrow path ahead of him. Night had fallen upon them, and he feared traveling through the Vimmark Mountains could prove fatal if they were not careful. He led two other Templars, a young man and woman, through the rocky roads of the Vimmark Mountains. They were escorting two male apostate mages back to Kirkwall.

The apostates had fled the Circle in Fereldan and managed to make their way across the Waking Sea, finding refuge in Kirkwall. Rumors had reached Kirkwall's Chantry and Eldric was charged with finding the apostates and bringing them back to the coastal city-state where they would then be escorted to Denerim to await their fate.

"We shall make camp here," Eldric said to his companions. "You," he gestured toward the female Templar, "Sybylle, was it?"

"Yes, sir," answered the young woman. She straightened her posture and awaited orders, looking very nervous and unsure. "Gather firewood."

"Y-yes, sir," she repeated and scampered away to find resources for their campfire.

"It is a wonder she survived any training at all. Even her armor seems disorderly," said Aubert, the second Templar. Aubert was young and hot headed, but he was gifted. Eldric brought it upon himself to teach Aubert control and restraint, but this mission made him realize that he was still years from reaching that goal.

"Patience, Aubert," Eldric said, keeping his eyes on the apostates. "She has been through much."

Aubert frowned, but finally turned away from Sybylle's now distant form. He walked over to the apostates and demanded that they sit down. They obeyed.

Eldric wondered why they haven't made an attempt to flee. He had been on guard ever since their capture. Only two days ago did they find the two mages and Sybylle covered in the aftermath of a bloody battle. His blood boiled when he thought of his fallen comrades. He would ensure that the apostates would pay.

The younger mage glared up at Aubert. "Something to say, have you?" the Templar seethed. "Go on, use your Blood Magic on me. Give me a reason to kill you here and now."

Eldric could see that the mage's patience was nearing an end. "Do not tempt him, Aubert," Eldric warned. "We have our orders. They are to be returned to Ferelden."

Aubert spat on the young man. "They murder as they please, and we do nothing?"

"Many years have taught me to keep my mind free of distraction and emotion," Eldric answered. "You are here to protect innocent lives, not add to the number of deaths."

Aubert was going to comment further, but Sybylle approached them with her arms full of dead branches and twigs. She exchanged looks with Aubert and wisely kept her mouth shut. Before long, a decent fire was started and a single tent was erected. They had agreed on a schedule for guard duty, and Aubert was the first to catch up on much needed rest.

Eldric and Sybylle sat silently on either side of the bound mages watching the fire. "What are your thoughts?" Eldric said, breaking the silence.

Her bright blue eyes blinked up at him and she swallowed the piece of bread she had been chewing on for the last minute. "Still in shock, I suppose," she replied. "I had never seen an Abomination before two days ago."

He remembered making a similar admission many years ago in his youth. "No amount of training can prepare you for your first encounter. But it is a necessary experience."

"Perhaps for the Templar, but not for the mage," Sybylle said sadly. "Have you ever seen what they go through? What it takes for them to reach that point to become an Abomination?"

"Uncontrolled mages are a danger, Sybylle. Those who succumb to their powers cannot be helped," Eldric said, taking a sip of water from his cup. He had this conversation with many who were sympathetic to mages, but they always changed their minds in the end. It was unfortunate that it was only until a loved had perished when their ignorant eyes were opened to the truth. Mercy always came with a high price.

He saw Sybylle's eyes glance toward their silent captives. Even from under her helm, he could see a wave of pity overtake her. "How is it that one who has trained to become a Templar hold such empathy for those she has vowed to restrain, and if need be, kill on sight?" he asked her. He placed his elbows on his thighs and rested his chins on the back of his hand, studying her intently.

"I am capable of killing," she said with more confidence than she had ever displayed beforehand. "I am not capable of murder." She jerked her head toward the tent, indicating that she did not approve of Aubert's treatment of the mages. "How many mages do you think have fallen only because they were trying to protect themselves for being falsely accused of using Blood Magic?"

"If they were innocent, they would not run," Eldric countered.

"Templars make them flee," Sybylle shot back. Her eyes narrowed, but it was the fire that received her glare.

"For one with your beliefs, you have chosen a strange profession," he said.

"I never asked for this life," came the curt reply.

"You saw your own brothers and sisters in arms killed by the very mages you sympathize with," Eldric said in mild irritation. "You nearly died yourself. Had we not interfered, your body would be lost, unclaimed and rotting."

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as if drawing up patience to continue the debate. Eldric shook his head. There was no room for pity when it came to apostates, pure and simple.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out four small glass vials. Two out of the four vials were glowing bright red. He remembered the horrifying scene before him clearly when he took the apostates captive. Blood stained the ground, and there were corpses of both mage and Templar on the dirt path. Sybylle was on her knees as she looked up at the apostate in desperation. His hand was almost upon her, but Eldric tackled the mage to the ground before he could kill her. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the mages surrendered and their Phylacteries were acquired.

"Accusation by fear of the unknown is the only life some of these mages know," Sybylle continued. "How can I not have compassion?" She sighed, but granted him a small smile. "My anger is misplaced. You are not an evil man, Knight-Captain Dieudonnè. Perhaps, just a little old fashioned in his ways."

He chuckled, feeling the wrinkles on his cheeks tighten. "You are not a horrible Templar. Though perhaps, a little misguided."

"Fair enough."

The night wore on and Eldric found himself within the thin but welcome sheets of their only tent. He felt that he only closed his eyes for a second before he was awakened by angry shouts. He instinctively grabbed his sword and shield and charged out of the tent ready to defend himself against Abominations. But he saw Sybylle shielding one of the mages who was hunched over on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. Aubert was waving his hand in the air frantically, and Eldric made note that his fist was covered in blood as well.

"That was unnecessary!" Sybylle shouted. Her helm lay next to her feet, overturned and covered in dust. Her light brown hair was still tied back, but it was mangled and strands were sticking to the side of her face plastered by sweat.

"You are unfit to be a Templar of the Chantry!" Aubert roared.

The second mage was still bound, but his eyes were wide in shock and he trembled in fear. Eldric was sure the man would wet himself if he cowered any longer. "Enough!" Eldric yelled, coming in between Sybylle and Aubert.

"That mage supporter," Aubert said, pointing his sword at Sybylle. "She would waste our food and water on those murdering curs!"

"They have had nothing in two days," Sybylle growled at Aubert. Her arm was still possessively around the younger mage.

"Let them starve then!" Aubert spat back.

The apostate pushed Sybylle away and threw a ball of fire at Aubert. "We have done nothing!" the mage blurted out.

Aubert deflected the spell without much effort, but his eyes were filled with wild fury. Eldric had to act quickly before the situation became lethal. He stepped in front of Aubert when the enraged Templar charged at Sybylle and the mage. Aubert may have been smaller in stature, but he was very powerful as were his specialized talents. "You dare!" Aubert yelled at the mage. "Have at it then! Show us what your tainted blood is capable of, apostate!"

"Hold your tongue, Aubert!" Eldric commanded, but it was too late.

There was a flash of light, and they were both knocked off their feet. Eldric knew that the unnatural roar behind him came from a monster he had been determined not to encounter. The mage's voice was coupled with the demon's as his body began to transform into an Abomination. "I will tear the flesh from your bones," roared the creature.

Sybylle was in shock. One look at her and Eldric knew he could not rely on her for aid. Aubert however, almost gleefully charged forward slashing at the monster wherever he could. Eldric shoved Sybylle behind him, surveying their current battleground. He was disappointed to find that the second mage had been the monster's first victim. The Abomination attacked him mercilessly, but he brought up his shield to defend against the powerful blows.

Every impact forced Eldric further back. He could hear the monster's amused laughs and Sybylle's shrill cries. "No, please! He can be saved!"

"He is beyond salvation, Sybylle!" Eldric shouted. Digging his feet into the earth, he pressed forward, bashing the Abomination with his shield. It lost its balance, and he used that to his advantage, slashing at the monster with the sides of his shield. It roared in anger and retaliated.

Aubert recklessly charged at the Abomination and Eldric knew that Aubert's carelessness and arrogance would be his undoing. "Protect yourself, you fool!" Eldric snapped. He could see the rage building in the Abomination's soulless eyes as it focused completely on Aubert unleashing a flurry of attacks on him. Aubert was becoming overwhelmed; his defenses were failing him.

Sybylle ran up to the Abomination and grabbed its grotesque arm, trying to pull it away. "Please, stop!"

"Out of the way, woman!" Aubert shouted. He swung his sword once more, but it ricocheted off of the Abomination's armored skin. The monster growled and with one mighty swing of its clawed arm, it ended Aubert's life.

"Aubert!" Eldric cried in horror, watching Aubert's headless body fall to the ground. Eldric summoned his powers, feeling the energy pour into his sword. He struck the Abomination, effectively stunning it. It was a short-lived advantage as the Abomination surprisingly regained consciousness, caught his blade, and ripped his sword from his grasp. He felt crushing impact against his chest. Dazed, he was now looking up at the Abomination.

The monster held his sword high, but it suddenly shrieked in pain and Eldric could see the tip of a blade penetrating through the Abomination's chest. "Cover!" he heard Sybylle cry. Eldric quickly turned away and covered his head just before the Abomination exploded into countless pieces.

When Eldric regained consciousness, he found Sybylle watching over him. "Are you all right?" she asked him softly. Her face was covered in dirt, blood and tears. Why had she been crying?

He tested his muscles and tried to sit up. Pain coursed through his body, but at least he was whole. He looked to his right and saw the bodies of Aubert, the mage, and what was left of the Abomination. He had failed them. Unbearable guilt swept over him. All of them lost their lives, and he was to blame. "We should report this in Kirkwall," he told Sybylle.

After speaking to the Viscount, Eldric and Sybylle made their way to the Docks to rendezvous with their Fereldan contact. "I am sorry," Sybylle said to him as they waited for the ship to dock. "Had I intervened properly, I could have stopped-"

"The fault is my own," Eldric sighed. He knew how poisonous Aubert's words and actions were to the mages, and yet he was unable to prevent the horrible tragedy. He dug into his pouch and examined the Phylacteries, ready to dispose of them. He stared in awe as one of the four glass vials still glowed red. He looked to Sybylle. "You…"

She dropped her head low as her tears fell to the ground. "Your fellow Templars had long been slain when we found them. My brother suggested that I pose as one of you to avoid detection. In my haste, I tripped over the arm of the woman whose armor I now possess. Colin was going to help me to my feet when you and Aubert came."

After a few moments of silence, Eldric found his voice again. "There were three of you, but only two Phylacteries were active."

"Dario was no mage, but he was sympathetic. He made you believe that he was the second mage to ensure my safety. Darkspawn took his family; he had nothing left."

"Then Colin…" Eldric started as recognition dawned on him.

Sybylle sobbed quietly so as to not cause a scene, but he could see the misery on her pale face. "I rather he die by my hand, loved as a brother than by a stranger, hated as a mage."

He couldn't sort his feelings, but above all he felt conflicted. His entire life had been dedicated to capturing mages, keeping them within the confines of The Circle, or chasing down apostates. And here was one now, standing before him. Part of him felt that Aubert's life should be avenged, but Sybylle had paid the ultimate sacrifice already. And in the process, she had saved his life.

They watched as a ship slowly approached the pier. The waves were crashing against the docks, and Eldric took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with cool sea air. There was only one thing he could do that would ease his mind. He dumped the three inactive Phylacteries back into his pouch. Without a second thought, he ensured the last Phylactery disappeared into the sea. "You have a boat to catch," he whispered.

He heard her openly weep, thanking him for his mercy. "May the Maker watch over you," she choked out in between sobs.

He placed his hand on her shoulder then walked away, making his way back into the city. For the first time in years, he felt the dark hold on his heart lift, liberating his mind and perhaps even his soul.


End file.
